


Worthiest Heir

by RumblingJazz (neoculture_dorkology)



Series: From Tyranny, We Rose [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, Implied Obedience Programming, Implied abuse, M/M, Megatron is a terrible parent, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoculture_dorkology/pseuds/RumblingJazz
Summary: There had to be a way out. He didn't give up so easily.





	Worthiest Heir

_You see, I am your carrier. I have made you the finest I could, the most worthy heir. And this is what you shall rule. All of Cybertron shall be yours one day, little one. When my frame is greying, you shall rule._

Fingers clenched around chains, arms straining. How long had he been hanging, suspended? 

_You're going to be safe with us. He can't hurt you anymore. Optimus will take care of you._

He kept his optics offline, and took stock of his injuries. The first was a long gash, from where his thigh joined his body to his knee. It was leaking energon, and probably getting infected. The last two fingers on his left hand were broken. There was a buzzing feeling in his neck - he didn't know where that was coming from, but it probably wasn't good. 

_This is how you intend to stop me, Optimus? By turning my own creation against me? You are more of a fool than I thought. Would I create something that I could not defeat... that I could not control?_

His right foot wouldn't move, no matter what he did. That definitely wasn't any good. Even if he managed to escape his cell, he probably wouldn't get far.

_I've removed all of that nasty programming in his processor, Optimus, but he may be permanently damaged from it. Megatron... needs to be smelted. Alive. Melted down. How could anyone do this to their own creation?_

His left audial wasn't picking up sound. That was scrap. Energon-stained lips contorted into a grimace. 

_I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk. I mean, it can be hard to cope with everything bottled up inside of you, you know? After Praxus fell I was really quiet about it and it made me feel worse but eventually Prowl made me talk to him and Smokey did too so it was a little easier for me to deal with everything and so if you ever need someone to talk to I hope you know my door's always open for you. Even if I'm recharging, then you can just dump me out of my berth or something. Just watch the doorwings!_

There was an ache in his spark, one he didn't recognize. That was... definitely not good. 

_So, they turned you against me, little one. You will not get far. Should you fall to my mercy in the future, you will suffer. You could have been my heir, could have made me proud. But you chose Optimus' side. It was a bad decision, little one._

He squirmed, his fingers closing tighter around the chains. There had to be a way out. He didn't give up so easily. 

_You're not going to give up that easily, are you? Come on, let's play again. I'll teach you some tricks on how to play it! I've been playing this game almost my entire life so I have an unfair advantage but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it quickly. You seem to catch on to a lot of things quickly._

He snarled, his optics onlining with a dangerous fury blazing in their depths. 

_I **will** get out. _

He tilted his helm back, studying the chains. 

_And when I do, Megatron will rue the day he sparked twins._

_As sure as my name's Sunstreaker._


End file.
